Vehicles for conveying a passenger are known from the prior art, said vehicles consisting of a drive unit and a control unit, which may be coupled together and form the multi-axle vehicle.
Thus, for example, a motor-driven two-track land vehicle is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,583,510, which is incorporated herein by reference, said vehicle comprising a rear portion with a frame and an internal combustion engine as well as a tiller. The tiller is connected in an articulated manner to a single-axle front portion which, in a connected state, is configured for controlling the land vehicle. In a decoupled state, the single-axle front portion may be used as a hand-guided golf trolley.
Such vehicles have the drawback that, hitherto, use of the vehicle has been awkward and uncomfortable. Thus, for example, the coupling of the front portion to the rear portion is a drawback, because the coupling device uses a locking bolt, as the individual parts may be easily lost when dismantling and assembling and also easily released in the coupled state.
Moreover, such vehicles are only able to be controlled with great difficulty and awkwardly and due to their higher construction tend to tip up easily over the rear axle or to the side. This phenomenon occurs increasingly, in particular on terrain with ascents and descents, such as for example in the intended field of use on golf courses. Also, depending on the corresponding driving situation, there is the risk that the vehicle is not able to be steered or only to a limited degree, due to an unloaded front portion, or a limited traction or braking action is present due to an unloaded rear portion. If the vehicle tilts too much or tips over and in this case the driver and/or a passenger does not manage quickly enough to make the vehicle safe in time, there is the risk of severe injury, in particular in the case of the person being wedged under the vehicle which has tipped over.
Moreover, a specifically configured device is required for the front portion, which is accordingly configured to be able to be coupled and thus results in corresponding costs.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a vehicle which comprises a drive unit and a steering unit which may be coupled thereto, and at least partially reduces or even eliminates at least several of the aforementioned drawbacks.